Falling
by WannaBeOnBroadway
Summary: Three years after the battle at Hogwarts has left things a bit of a mess. Ron and Hermione continously fight until Harry and Ginny have had enough... but will their strategy help? Or make things worse then they already are?
1. Going Away

Disclaimer: I own not of harry potter... or anything that goes with it...  
So there...  
I think...  
I'm shutting up now...

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stood on the stairwell. Looking over the railing, they watched as Ron and Hermione went at it. Ever since the final battle, the night Ron and Hermione finally kissed, they hadn't stopped fighting. It never grew into physical violence, but the things they said to each other. It hurt them and anyone listening.

"I swear Ron, if ever I catch you at it again, I'll curse the hell out of you!"

Harry looked at Ginny. They both ran down the stairs. Ginny threw herself at her brother while Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and dragged her, kicking and screaming, outside the Burrow.

"Oi! What the idea Gin? I was about to tell that little bitch to..."

"Oh shut it Ron! Can't either of you see what you're doing to yourselves? To Harry and I? We're going to send both of you away and once you've cooled you're heads we'll come back for you."

Outside, Harry was having the same conversation with Hermione.

"Harry, you can't do that. We'll stop fighting, I promise!"

"Hermione, you and Ron have been saying that for the past three years. We've been friends since we were eleven and you've never once threatened to curse him! The canaries don't count. I don't know what's wrong with the two of you... but you're going."

She slumped against the tree Harry had put her under and started crying. There was so much frustration, so much pain, anger swarming through her head and heart. She never knew what to think anymore. Hadn't even read a book all the way through in a year. But Harry was right. She'd never threatened to curse Ron before. Things were bad. They were getting worse ever day. And she didn't know why.

"Alright Harry, I'll do it. When do I leave?"

Inside, Ron was staring out the window at Hermione. He wanted so badly to hurt her. He watched as she fell to the ground, crying. He felt his heart crack in that moment.

_Ginny's right... things have gone to far..._

He saw Hermione nod as Harry lead her away. Fresh tears ran down his face as he turned to his sister.

"So, where are you sending me?"

i know it's not long, but cut me some slack!  
i haven't written anything in a while so please, bare with me?  
i promise it gets much better...


	2. Let's go home

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So HA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stared out the window of her bedroom. Thinking back on that nightalways made her feel depressed. But it also reminded her of why she was here. Harry and Ginny had sent her to the States. That had been two years ago. The only reason she thought of it today was because it was _his_ birthday. She would never have forgotten, but Ginny reminded her of it on the phone the day before. Now it was all she could think of. Because today was also the day she got to go home. Hermione had been packed for days now, though all she was doing was whating for Harry to come get her.

_What will I say to Ron when I see him?_

She fought inwardly to keep from crying.

"Hermione, you alright?"

Harry stood in the middle of her bedroom. He'd apparated in without her notice, course she'd been distracted.

"I'm fine Harry. Everything's packed and shrunk, so it should be only a one way trip. Where are we headed?"

"Back to the Burrow. Hermione, there's something you should know about Ron before we leave."

"Harry, I know it's his birthday. It doesn't..."

"No Hermione. Ron's changed an awful lot since we sent both you away. He... well, he tried..."

"Tried what Harry?"

"He tried to kill himself... It had been about five months in. Ginny wanted you to know before we brought you back."

"Oh god..."

"Do you... What I mean to say is... well, do you still want back?"

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. Her Ron had tried to end his life.

_Why Ron? I'd thought... I always thought you were the strongest of us. You had always protected me before we started fighting... Had I truly hurt you so badly? Then I may as well be right. All this has been my fault. Maybe I should have..._

"Hermione?"

She looked back up at Harry. Concern was etched on his face. Standing from the window seat, Hermione wrapped her arms protectively around herself and nodded.

"Let's go home Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurray! Chapter 2 is done! I know it's short again but like I said before, they'll get longer I promise!


	3. Never Again

Disclaimer: I repeat... I OWN NOTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny finished straighting the Burrow for Ron's birthday party. It would be small. Just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Well, Nev an Luna would come if they could. Mum and dad had gone to Romania to live with Charlie, so the Burrow had been given to Ginny and Ron.

_Damn! I forgot Ron._

Ginny rushed upstairs to check on her brother. Ever since he'd tried to do himself in she'd gone to check on him during his naps. He slept a lot. Knocking, she peeked into his room. He was laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ronald? Hey, did you want to be downstairs for when Hermione got home?"

She saw him flinch at the sound of Herminoe's name. Ginny knew how much Ron loved her. And the seperation had been supposed to help, but she was afraid she and Harry had only made things worse.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

Ginny nodded and left his door cracked. Heading to the living room, she heard a familiar snap.

"Ron! They're here!"

Ginny ran into the front room and tackled Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed you so much!"

"Gin, I can't breath."

Letting go, she stepped back and wrapped an arm around Harry.

"It's good to have you back. But sweety, have you been crying? What's the matter?"

Hermione tried to hid her face with the hood of her sweat shirt. It was a lost effort.

"It's nothing Ginny. Just, Harry told me what happened. Why'd he do it Gin? It just doesn't seem Ro... It's not something he would do."

Ginny pulled Hermione back into a gentle hug. Hermione stood there and stared at the front wall. She couldn't move. Couldn't respond to her friend's show of affection.

"No one knows. He hasn't said and we're not going to force him."

The trio heard a shuffle on the stairs and looked up. Ron had made it half-way down before being noticed. Harry and Ginny grinned at him, but his eyes were only on Hermione. She'd gotten thinner, he noticed. Her posture was hunched, clothing bulky and bedraggled, and hair messy. And there was a saddness in her eyes that broke his heart. She knew.

"Mione?"

Hermione was knocked out of her trance. She tried looking everywhere but at him. He looked the same. Well-built, tall, though a bit slinky. But there was unhappiness now. She could feel it. She looked at him again to find he was only a foot away from her. Tears ran down her face. He reached for her. Trembling, Hermione turned to run away but Ron's hand found it's way to her arm.

"Mione, don't run. Please. If you don't want to see me I'll go. Just please, don't run from me."

Hermione turned to face him. Such pain etched on his face. She closed the gap between them by wrapping her arms around his neck, and completely broke down.

"Oh, Ron. I never want to be without you again. Please don't leave me?"

Shocked, Ron put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Never again, Hermione, Never again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah! Chapter 3 done!

Specail thanks to **Padfoot and Prongs Gurl** and **sandra** for reviewing!

I'll try to update soon... maybe even tomorrow if I finish the chapter... which will be long... and dirty... just like my mind... heeheehee


End file.
